Kohona high my story
by Sinfall
Summary: Suzaku Tessin, is going to attend a new college, called kohona high, he has a gift, he can controll fire, and make flames using his body heat. he hasn't told anyone but his two brothers Tiger and LeeRoy, who also have that same problem. read the story.


hello everyone I am Sinfall, this is my first fanfic so...yeah. neway if i ever run outta ideas i'd like if you could give me some. anyway my character in this story is Suzaku Tessin. he has two brothers one has the name of LeeRoy, the other goes by Tiger. this will be plenty couples...and the tessin brothers have spirtual power things. suzaku is a pyromaniac, tiger can control ice and water, and leeroy controlls electricity. this with contain alot of violence, it will have alot of romance...and thats about all i geuss. now lets get onto the story shall we? also i dont really know about the space thing.

"wake up!" said tiger who almost always woke up early "for the love of...i'm am tired let me go back to sleep"  
said Suzaku with a pissed off tone "Dude we got accepted into a college!" tiger said cheerfully "i kinda don't care." said suzaku "man you are hopeless..." said tiger. Suzaku got out of his bed, made it went brush his teeth, take a shower, ect.  
when he got out he packed his things. he and his brothers were going to the college through plane travel. suzaku started walking down the stairs (btw they are rich and have a a two story house) when he bumped into leeroy who just got out his room. "watch it bro!" said suzaku angrily "calm the fuck down suzaku, sheesh you are so aggressive..." said leeroy semi-  
annoyed. suzaku tackled his brother making them both fall down the stairs. they were both cursing eachother out.  
when they got off the stairs suzaku was off of leeroy and then they both got up. suzaku jumped on leeroy and started beating the living hell out of him. tiger was just watching shaking his head slowly while he ate his cereal, as if to say you both are retarded. after the fight ended they all had breakfast and stuff. then they went to the college.

At the college: everyone who went there was informed there was going to be three new students. they all went to the doors after they had their breakfast and all, and just waited. shortly after the tessin siblings came. everyone greeted them with heys, hellos, yos, and other greetings. "woah... many people" said tiger "dude just shut the fuck up and let us go find our rooms, or better yet you stay here and make some freaking friends while i go find my room" said suzaku "lighten up dude" said leeroy "dude don't make me beat the hell out of you again" said suzaku. "you both are so retarded"  
said tiger. suzaku went through the crowd of people who were staring at them then at the end he turned around.

"i don't wanna see anyone within one foot of my face, those who don't follow this shall be beaten the fuck out of" suzaku said "god damnit quit bein antisocial!" said leeroy "shut up" said suzaku angryly suzaku started walking to find his room.  
leeroy and tiger made alot of friends. back to suzaku. suzaku found his room and went in to find three girls talking.

"who the hell are you people?" asked suzaku. "i'm temari, this is hinata, and thats sakura" said temari "h-hi" said hinata "hello" said sakura "well i'm Suzaku Tessin pleased to meet you all" said suzaku "now whitch of you is my roommate?" asked suzaku "i am" said temari "cool" suzaku said. sakura and hinata had to go somewhere. "so...whats up temari?" asked suzaku "not too much." said temari "same here" said suzaku. temari was sitting on the bed. suzaku went sit by her. "this bed is pretty comforatable." said suzaku "yeah." temari replied. by the way suzaku has black hair with red tips red eyes and wore mostly black and red. Temari's thoughts: 'hes pretty hot.' said temari's inner self 'you know once i agree with i agree with you.' 'you should ask him out' said temari's inner self 'no' 'aw...but you know you want to' 'yeah but i'll probably would get rejected' said temari. back to reality. suzaku was shaking temari gently and saying "wake up"  
she finnaly got out of her daze. "temari are you ok?" asked suzaku with a worried tone in his voice "oh um...yeah i'm fine"  
said temari.

suzaku slowly pulled temari closer to him, then he had kissed her and to his surprise she didn't push him away. shortly after the door slammed open, it was gaara who was shocked but his face didn't show it. "temari who the hell is this?" asked gaara "this is suzaku, gaara" said temari "Yo" said suzaku. gaara started walking up to him then grabbed suzaku's neck "stay away from my sister!" said gaara. suzaku pulled gaara's hand off of him punched him in the stomach hard clenched his fists together hit gaara's back, tripped him then grabbed one of his legs and threw it against the wall.  
"man you are lucky i'm in a good mood" said suzaku. gaara seemed a little freaked out then left the room fastly. suzaku sat back down on the bed by temari

"so i geuss we are going out now huh?" said suzaku "i geuss so" replied temari. suzaku looked at the clock it was 11:35 "we should get some sleep" said suzaku "alright" replied temari she layed down and suzaku put his arm around her waist. temari blushed a little but suzaku didn't see it. they then went to sleep. it was 6 am when temari woke up she heard the shower and then she saw a shirtless suzaku 'wow he has a nice body' she thought. suzaku then put on a shirt. "i see you are awake" said suzaku happily "you should go take a shower, i'll go get our breakfast" said said suzaku she then had a shower and suzaku came back with their breakfast as soon as she was getting out of the bathroom.  
suzaku handed her a plate with french toast and some sausage, suzaku had a bowl of ramen. after they ate the bell for school rang suzaku entwindled(sp?) their hands.

tiger came and saw suzaku and temari "holy hell! the apocolypse came suzaku is in a good mood for once" said tiger "whatever tiger" replied suzaku. temari and suzaku went and got his scheduel whitch was the same as temari's the second bell rang and if the third one rang they would be late.  
suzaku picked up temari and carried her bridal style to their class they then arrived and got in as soon as the third bell rang. suzaku then put temari back on her feet. "hello class, we have a new student" said iruka who was the teacher of math. "would you like to introdouce yourself to the class?" asked iruka "yeah sure, everyone my name is suzaku tessin, pleased to meet you." said suzaku

yeah, i'm tired so i'll probably continue later after i wake up. well until next time. 


End file.
